


The Fighter

by ashyyy_xoxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Zayn, Daddy Zayn, F/M, Fighter Zayn, Jealous Zayn, Protective Zayn, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyyy_xoxo/pseuds/ashyyy_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik, ultimate street fighter. At only 22 has a beautiful girlfriend and perfect little girl. But when you box for a living something always has to come first and it's not always your family. </p><p> </p><p>*Im crap at summaries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

 

**Zayn Malik 22 boyfriend to Robyn Smith and father to Sahara Malik**. 

  
Best known street fighter in downtown Bradford city. He earns good money from it, amazing money actually but It takes time and practise to be that good. He has to sacrifice his girls sometimes but he's doing it for them, he's giving them everything they could want even if he does come back with a few cuts a bruises maybe some broken bones, it's all worth it, just to see his two girls smile. 

 

  
**Robyn Smith 20 girlfriend to Zayn Malik and Mother to Sahara Malik.**

She was only 17 when she had Sahara and moved to live with Zayn In downtown Bradford city. Zayn's always been a fighter which is why her family disowned her, but these days he's become dependent on the money it brings and is spending less and less time with his girls. She hates having to patch Zayn up every time he comes back from a fight. She's fed up of having to explaining to her daughter why Daddy isn't home, or why daddy is bleeding again, she hates to see her 3 year old in pain.

 

 

**Sahara Malik daughter to Robyn Smith and Zayn Malik.**

She's caught up in the middle of two people who love her, she's the one that's always there when they fight, they think she can't here them but she does, she hates when Daddy and mummy fight, she hates when Daddy leaves her and mummy at home she hates seeing mummy cry when daddy comes back hurt. She wants daddy and mummy to be happy


	2. Chapter Two

**Robyn Pov**  
  
I watch Zayn as he sits at the small diner table with Sahara, distracting her from her dinner. He's training again tonight, so he's spending time with her now.

"Please remember she's meant to be eating" I say from the sink where i'm washing the dishes 

"Is mummy no fun?" he asks and I hear her giggling at him.

I Ignore it, it's a nightly thing, I just finish plating up Zayn's dinner and set it down in font of him as he drags me to sit down on his lap, I'll eat mine later. 

"Hey baby" he whispers deeply into my ear.

I don't reply but just start helping Sahara finish her meal. Zayn eats his food while placing kisses on my neck, I say eat he actually inhales his food before standing me up. 

"Right I've gotta go" he says placing a kiss on both mine and Sahara's heads, before getting his kit and  leaving the house. 

I sigh sitting down opposite Sahara. 

"Just the two of us again" I say giving her a week smile "come on eat up"

"Are you going to eat mummy?" she asks picking up her fork 

"Later" I say starting to clear away Zayn's plate 

"You said that last night but you didn't" she says looking at me concerned. I sigh before going to bed down in front of her chair so I'm eye level with her 

"Mummy promises she'll eat tonight" I say reassuring her "now come on let's get you ready for bed"

I swoop her up into my arms and dump her now empty plate into the sink.

"we'll give you a bath and wash these curls of yours yeah?" I ask.

She looks just like her dad, tan skin, dark hair, incredible good looks, but she has my curls and blue eyes. She's just like Zayn she has his horrible sense of humour and cheekiness and definitely his smile. 

"I don't want to bath" she huffs

Yup definitely like her dad

"well tough luck you smell and your dirty" I say giving her belly a little tickle 

"okay but mummy has to stay" she laughs 

She prefers Zayn to bath her and he usually does but with the extra training thanks to his big fight coming up he hasn't had time.

"of course I will" I say carrying her into the bathroom.

Once the water is ready and she's in there playing with her polly pocket toys, I start washing her around her playing. I bring the jug up to her head to wash her hair.

"head back or it'll get in your eyes" I warn and she tilts her head back slightly "good girl" 

I watch her play as I'm washing her hair, knelt down by the small bath.

"mummy?" she asks

"yeh baby" I answer 

"will Daddy come back hurt again?" she asks stopping her playing 

See this is why I hate him doing it, I don't care how much money he gets, it's not good for us, a three year old should not be worried about her daddy getting hurt. 

"not tonight sweetie" I say standing up from the bath "come on lets get you ready for bed"

I take the big fluffy towel and place it around her as I scoop her into my arms. 

"can you do my hair pretty like yours mummy?" she asks

"of course princess" I say taking her into her room

Once her hairs done and she's dressed I lay her down tucking her into bed, reading her, her story.

"mummy your not doing the voices like daddy does" she huffs "I want daddy"

"I know you do baby" I say shaking my head a little "how about you watch tv till you fall asleep"

It's usually no tv when in bed otherwise she won't sleep but Zayn isn't here to tuck her in and I know she finds it hard sleeping.

"thank you mummy" she says as I turn on the tv and snuggle down with her in the bed.

I wait until she's asleep to go back to the kitchen of the small two bed flat and start the cleaning. I can't help the thoughts of Zayn training running trough my head. It's how we met training. I'd been having some trouble With some girls at school and I needed some training, Zayn was working at the local gym then, something I wish he still did. 

  
  
 _"Robyn, I'm not sure about this" my best friend Jo says as we stand outside the gym in downtown Bradford city_

_"I need help and this is the best place to find it" I say walking straight into the run down gym, her following me. As soon as we're in there I bump into a guy who must be at least 19 years old, tall well built and definitely good looking._

_"er Hey" I say awkwardly "I need some help with some training"_

_"well your at the right place, I'm Zayn Malik and I'd be delighted to train you" he winks_

_"is it just that simple?" Jo asks_

_"you need help, I'm free" he shrugs  "come on let's get you kitted out"_

_I follow him with a shrug at Jo as she stands there shaking her head._

_"I'm going home" she calls out_

_"okay, cover for me, I'll be back" I say Still following Zayn over to the gloves._

_"take your top off" he says and I just stare at him_

_"what?" I ask_

_"well I'm presuming you have a sports bra on" I nod "well then that's what you train in, top off"_

_I take my top off now feeling fully aware of my body._

_"try these" he says handing me over a pair of pink gloves_

_"really pink?" I ask_

_"hey not my fault you have small hands" he smirks "feel okay?"_

_"yeah" I nod_

_"not too tight, not too loose?" he asks_

_"no fine" I say_

_He stands there just looking me over, making me feel very self conscious_

_"we could do with a bit more Here, and Here" he says grabbing my bicep and planting one of his large hands on my abdomen "but we can work work with that, gloves off sit on the ring"_

_I do as he says taking off the gloves and sitting on the edge of the ring. He turns to me with bandage in his hands, before taking one of mine and starting to do it._

_"wouldn't want to hurt those little hands of your would we" he smirks watching my face as I watch what his hands are doing._

_"thanks for this" I say breaking the tension_

_"no problem it's what I'm here for" he shrugs_

_"what do I need to pay?" I ask_

_"nothing" he says moving on to my other hand_

_"what, I've got to pay something" I say confused_

_"we're not that sort of gym" he shrugs "your not from around here are you?"_

_I look up to see him stop what he's doing with my hands to look at me_

_"no I'm from the upper city" I say telling the truth_

_"thought so" he says placing the gloves on my hands "let's fight"_  
  
  
  
I trained with him for months, we started going out, I got pregnant had Sahara and everything changed I don't fight or train anymore. My fighting was different to Zayn's mine was all controlled and legal but what he's doing now, that's not. I've been called down the station lodes of times to pick him up after they've been caught. I don't fight anymore, but Zayn still has pictures of me all around the house, he says I was the best female fighter he ever knew, I just naturally had it, he also thinks I look sexy in the kit, he says its like some memento for him. For me fighting was a form of protection and for fun but to Zayn it's so much more.

 

-

  
  
Zayn comes crashing through the door at 2am, a few bruises on his face, a cut lip and damaged hands.

"shhh, Sahara's sleeping" I warn him "what happened it was only meant to be training?"  

I sigh sitting him down at the small dinner table, getting a bowl of warm water and some towels to dampen. 

"we had an unscheduled fight" he shrugs

"what did I tell you about coming here looking like this" I sigh sitting down on my knees in front of his chair, starting to clean up his lip "if Sahara comes out here what is she going to say, She asked me tonight of you were going to come back hurt"

"and what did you tell her?" he asks 

"I told her you wouldn't, so if she comes out here and see's you like this I'm going to be the one she calls a liar" I say ignoring him as he winces when I put too much pressure on his lip.

I move on to his hands cleaning the little cuts he's got in his creases along with washing the dirt away. I do it silently and silently get up emptying the bowl and putting the towels in the bin. I'm to angry with him right now, he promised no fighting this week just training. 

"Robyn please come on baby" he pleads coming up behind me as I lean over the sink and wrapping his arms around me, but I shrug him off. 

"not tonight Zayn, I can't, I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning" I say going into our room "and your sleeping on the couch" I say closing the door with force, enough so he knows I mean it, but not to much that it wakes up Sahara. 

I angrily get into the bed and throw my arms and legs out like a star. I stare at the ceiling for ages just thinking before rolling over and burying my head in Zayn's pillow taking in his scent. He just can't stop, one week that's all I asked. 

It's a little while later that I hear him slide into bed, Still half asleep I don't resist as he pulls me into him. 

"I'm sorry baby" he says kissing my head and I snuggle into him more, non verbally telling him I forgive him.

It's how our relationship works. He fights, gets hurt, I get angry, shout at him and ban him to the couch, a few hours later he'll come get in bed and it's all forgotten. It's a weekly thing.

"goodnight baby" is the last thing I hear him say before I drift off to sleep. 

 

-

 

I wake up to an empty bed and screaming coming from outside the room along with a beeping. Smelling burning I quickly shoot up out of the bed, quickly running into the kitchen where there's smoke covering every inch of the little room. 

"seriously what is going on?" I ask as Zayn stands by the tiny open window with a tea towel trying to shift the smoke out the window, Sahara is stood on the side next to him laughing at him. 

"daddy tried cooking" she laughs 

"I told you not to let him near the kitchen" I say trying to wind him up more 

"okay you two can we stop cussing me out and help me" Zayn says scowling at us 

"try turning the cooker off, and go open the other windows" I say shaking my head as he walks off into the living room "and turn off this alarm" I shout dragging a chair from the table to under the alarm standing on it and shutting off the alarm.

The smoke dies down in the room and I go to get down but not before two arms wrap around my waist lifting me off and spinning me round. 

"morning baby" Zayn says giving my lips a quick kiss before he sits me down on the table 

"morning" I say smiling "so what happened here?"

"well I was going to make it up to you, but as you see I've failed" he laughs 

"well there's nothing like a morning scare is there" I joke 

He leans in placing his lips to mine again, we both quickly pull away as a screaming comes from Sahara. I quickly jump off the table running over to her, before Zayn can even react. She's holding her hand to her chest sobbing. 

"baby what's wrong?" I ask "what happened?" 

She doesn't say anything just continues to sob and as I try to take her head she screams louder pulling it closer to herself 

"Zayn did you turn off the cooker?" I ask 

"err shit no" he says shaking his head coming over to us 

"right get the car ready" I demand him and he nods running off "okay baby I'm going to need you to be big and brave for me" I say looking my beautiful baby girl in the eye.  
I quickly run one of the towels I use for Zayn under the cold tap. 

"baby can I have your hand please?" she shakes her head "I'm going to make it better okay, you trust mummy don't you?" 

She nods her head tears still flowing down her cheeks as she holds out her hand. I quickly let my gaze over the red burning across her hand before placing the cool cloth on it. She whimpers a little but I sooth her.

"now me and daddy are going to take you to have it looked after baby okay?" she nods as I pick her up in my arms cradling her to my chest grabbing a coat for her, checking the oven is definitely off and slipping on a pair of shoes.

I get my keys before quickly making my way down the car to Zayn. I don't say anything as I get in he just drives off as I keep talking to Sahara. 

 

-

  
We've been in the hospital for a while now, sat in a room with Sahara. She's sat on Zayn's lap as the nurse bandages up her, not so burnt hand. It wasn't as bad as we thought I guess we just panicked. 

"I'll just go get some spare stuff for at home" the nurse says leaving, I don't tell her I already have it. 

"look Daddy I look like you" Sahara laughs holding out her bandaged hand. She laughs punching Zayn slightly with her good hand. 

"you do baby, but let's not make a habit of it yeah" Zayn says kissing her temple. 

"you feeling better now baby?" I ask

"yeah" she nods happily "doesn't hurt anymore"

"good baby" I say smiling and giving her leg a little squeeze "and we're not going to touch the cooker again are we?" 

She shakes her head very determined 

"and we're not going to let me cook again are we?" Zayn asks jokingly getting a laugh out of her 

"I like your cooking daddy" she smiles giggling into his chest "even if it is burnt" 

"hey that hurt princess" Zayn jokes ticking at her sides slightly 

"watch her hand" I warn the two 

The nurse comes back giving us everything we will need at home, we thank her before going back to the car. This time setting Sahara in the back, on her booster seat, lolly pop in her mouth and bad hand cradled into her chest. 

"I just need to pop in the gym" Zayn says and I sigh, there's not one day is there.

He doest even fight here anymore, just trains, his coach Harry owns the place, its been passed down in the family, when i trained here it was still his dads, he's only 30. I like Harry I know he'd never do anything to hurt Zayn and Sahara and him are close, he's kind of a non official fourth member to our family. I let it go and let him pull up outside. 

"mummy can we go with daddy?" Sahara asks "I want to see Uncle Harry"

"five minuets" I say getting out the car along with Zayn and taking Sahara out placing her on my hip.

I walk into the familiar surroundings, trailing after Zayn. 

"uncle Haz" Sahara screams when he comes into view, asking to be put down so I do so and she runs over to him. 

"hey little Malik" he says using his usual nickname for her "what happened here?" 

"I burnt myself" she pouts "I look like daddy now"

"you do, but I don't want to see this again" he says pointing to the bandage "you're too pretty for this" 

"mummy did it and she looked pretty" she says pointing to the picture of me and Zayn training on the wall.

Harry keeps various pictures that's being one of them. 

As Zayn and Harry start talking with Sahara I walk over to the ring running my hands round the rope, I strangely miss it, it was something I was good at, something to let all my stress out. I walk over to the picture and just stare looking at how determined but jokey we look. It was only 3 years ago but it seems like it was so long. I jump as hands encircle my waist. 

"do you miss it?" Zayn asks

"sometimes" I shrug "but I miss doing it with you, and I have Sahara now" 

"you can always come back Harry always offers you a job training" Zayn points out resting his chin on my shoulder 

"my place is at home with Sahara and I like it that way, maybe one day I'll take him up on that offer" I shrug "but for now let's go home, I'd like to actually change into clothes that I didn't wear to bed"

We rushed out to go to the hospital and I didn't have time to Change. 

"come on then" he says getting Sahara off Harry as we all say goodbye. 

"see you at 9?" Harry asks

"of course" Zayn replies and I sigh taking Sahara off him and walking to the car to strap her in.

He just can't lay off it, I get it's part of him but sometimes I feel as if me and Sahara are always coming second. I don't say anything as he gets in the car and I know him and Sahara know not to talk to me just yet or i'll snap. Sometimes I just wish he'd put us before fighting. 

 

Once in the flat i'm still not speaking to Zayn, I just put Sahara in her room, make sure her hands okay before leaving her to play with her Toys. I don't even make eye contact as Zayn sits in the living room I just go to the kitchen and start clearing up the mess he made this morning.

"don't do that, I'll do it" he says coming into the kitchen, I know he's behind me because I can smell him, he's always had the natural boy scent but he seems to radiate it, he smells like home. I continue to scrub the pan furiously. 

"Robyn talk to me" he demands. 

Having enough I throw the pan into the pot not caring how much noise I make. 

"talk to you" I say my voice raised "whenever I try to talk to you all I get is stupid talk about training or a fight you've got coming up, there's more important things you know, like your family" 

"I do this for you, for Sahara" he argues back

"but you don't" I scream "you could get a job, stop getting fucking tattoo's and a criminal record and maybe people will hire you, you do this for yourself, your selfish" 

"me selfish" he's the one raising his voice now "I gave up my life to be with you and Sahara"

"and I didn't, I was fucking 17 years old Zayn" I scream back at him "Sahara is the best thing that happened to us, so don't you dare pull I gave up my life for her" 

"you were a silly little school kid, I don't know why I even thought of going with you" he shoots at me and it hurts but I don't let it show

"and your were some fucked up fighter that had no stability, and you think you were wrong for getting with me. I had a life, I had money and an inheritance that could be keeping us far from this dump, I lost my family because of you"

"well I wouldn't know because I don't have any do it" he says his voice equally a loud as mine 

"I can't even look at you" I shout before storming off into our bedroom slamming the door as loud as I can, not even two minutes later I hear the front door slam. Off to fucking fight again. I let the tears fall knowing I'm finally alone. 

"mummy?" a little voice calls from the doorway.

I sit up quickly wiping my years away

"mummy what's wrong?" Sahara asks me

"nothing baby" I lie 

"I heard you and daddy, and now your crying" she says coming to sit on the bed

"I'll be fine, you know me" I smile 

"do you want a Sahara hug?" she asks 

I nod and she tackles me so I fall back onto the bed, her in my arms snuggled tight to my chest. 

"love you mummy" she whispers 

"love you to baby" I say back kissing her head. 

Even when Zayn's not here, Sahara always is.

 

-

 

I wake up and do my normal routine trying to ignore the fact me and Zayn had an argument last night. I tidy up the living room from where Zayn just dropped everything at his feet last night and put Sahara‘s toys away. He hasn‘t come back yet and truthfully it is worrying, he usually comes back either a few hours later or the next moring when we‘ve had a fight but today he‘s not here. Deciding to call him I hunt for my phone and call him once i‘ve found it. It rings off going to voicemail so I leave a message. 

”Zayn its me, but I guess you already know that, i‘m ringing to check you’re okay, your usually back by now and I just want to know that you‘re okay and nothing has happened. we need to talk-”

“mummy” Sahara says from behind me 

“yes baby?” I say turning to face her 

“is daddy back yet?” she asks 

“no baby not yet, go in the kitchen and i‘ll be through” I say to her before going back to the message “Sahara is asking for you Zayn, what am I supposed to tell her this time, if your not coming back at least call and talk to her”

I go into the kitchen where Sahara is sat at the table 

“how about I make you some breakfast" I say trying to  be positive 

“mum where’s daddy?" she asks 

“I don’t know baby girl" I say truthfully

“is he coming back?" she asks me 

“of course he is" I smile hesitantly 

“you don’t have to lie to me mummy” she says and it breaks my heart hearing her say it

“i’m not lying baby girl of course your dad is coming back now lets get you some food” I say and knowing I don’t want to talk about it anymore she lets the subject of her dad drop. 

I make her some cereal and set it down in front of her as she sits at the table. 

“I’m going to have a shower baby” I say “when you’re finished just go play with your toys I’ll clean up”

“okay” she says through her mouthfull of sugar puffs. 

I place a kiss on her forhead before going into the bathroom to have a shower. As I stand under the warm water I can practically feel my muscles unwind from all the tension. He better come back soon because I can’t keep keeping things from Sahara. 

 

**Zayn Pov:**

 

I stayed at Harry’s last night, I just felt that this time we both needed time to cool off. Harry got me up early this morning to do some training which is why im currently in the gym punching the punch bag taking out all my anger on it, i‘ll go back home later when we‘re both not so wound up with each other, Usually i‘d go back groveling on my hands and knees but this time we both need the space from each other. 

“Zayn your phones ringing” Mike shouts at me. He’s just one of the trainers here I don’t really know him that well. 

“just let it ring out” I shrug continuing to punch the bag. 

“It’s Robyn” he says and I automatically run over to take it I take it off him and Just as i get my glove off to answer it, it rings out. I try ringing her back but her phones engaged so she must be leaving a message. I put the phone down and take a swig out of my water bottle when I get a text from my voicemail telling me I have a new message. I ring it up and wait till I hear Robyn’s voice. 

“Zayn its me, but I guess you already know that, i‘m ringing to check you’re okay, your usually back by now and I just want to know that you‘re okay and nothing has happened. we need to talk-” she says before suddenly cutting off. 

“mummy” I hear Sahara say 

“yes baby?” Robyn replies to her even though she‘s leaving me a message

“is daddy back yet?” Sahara asks which breaks my heart

“no baby not yet, go in the kitchen and i‘ll be through” she says before coming back to the message she was leaving  “Sahara is asking for you Zayn, what am I supposed to tell her this time, if your not coming back at least call and talk to her”

The message struck my heart and I know I have to go. 

“Harry I’m going home” I say stuffing my stuff in my gym bag. 

“Good I knew you’d finally get some sense” He says and I just roll my eyes

I’m in the car and making my way towards our flat before I even breathe properly, I need to step up my game, I have to balance my time better I need to make space for fighting and my girls, if I could get a stable job with money as good as fighting maybe I’d give it all up but no one is going to hire someone with no qualificatins, I mean I dont even have GCSE’s. I park the car outside the building and hurry up to the flat. I dig my keys out of my bag and unlock the door rushing in, Sahara is in the living room playing with her toys and I quickly scoop her up into my arms. 

“Daddy” she says hugging me back as she wraps her arms around my neck I cant help my smile as she nuzzles her head into my neck “your back”

“Im back and Im not going again promise” I say kissing the top of her head

I can see Robyn looking at us from the kitchen and I give her a small smile but she just moves away from the doorway. I let out a sigh but give Sahara a smile as she looks up at me. 

“come on lets take you to see Niall and Liam yeah maybe even Louis will be there” I say leaving the flat again going down one floor. 

Niall and Liam live in the flat below us and Louis lives just five minutes away, i've known the three since I was in school and both me and Robyn trust them with all our heart to look after Sahara.

“I haven’t seen Louis and the others in ages” Sahara smiles as I knock on the door 

“I know baby” I smile at her as Niall opens th door and immediately takes Sahara out of my arms 

“hello Kitten” he smiles as Sahara hugs him “hello Zayn”

“Hey Nialler” I say “Me and Robyn have to sort something out would you mind looking after Sahara for the night?”

“Of course I dont mind” he says putting Sahara down “why don’t you go bother Liam and Louis”

"YAY LOUIS' HERE" Sahara screams as she runs off and I know Niall wants to talk

“Don’t think we didnt hear you both last night, you need to stop fighting like this not only for Sahara but for you, You're my best mate you know that and  I love you Zayn but you need to be better at managing your time, you should know by now those two girls should come first"

Niall's always been the one to call me out on my shit.

“I know and I promise you im going to fix this” I smile “I just thought it would be better it Sahara was out of the house” 

“You know we’re always here to have her she brings some mischief to our lives” he laughs

“Thanks Ni" I smile

“its no problem see you tomorrow” he says before closing the door. 

I take a deep breath before making my way back up to the flat.  

 

I walk in and Robyn is still in the kitchen so I make my way though. She’s at the sink washing up and I cant help but stare, she’s so beautiful. 

“Robyn” I start but cut short not quite sure what to say its then that she speaks instead

“you never tell me anything Zayn, I never know what you’re doing when you go off to fight, do you know how that makes me feel” She shouts at me

“The first rule of Fight Club is: You do not talk about Fight Club. The second rule of Fight Club is: You do not talk about Fight Club. You know i’m not meant to talk about anything even with you, its Harrry’s rules you have a problem with it fight it out with him” I try to get her to understand what position im in

“for Gods sake Zayn this isnt fucking fight club this is our lives” she screams at me throwing the plate that was in her hands, I dodge out of the way just in time as she throws another one. 

“Robyn” I shout trying to move closer to her to calm her down

“You just dont get it Zayn, I worry, She worrys, we can’t be a family without you we need you” she says to me tears in her eyes as she throws a glass at the kitchen wall this time not aiming for me. I quickly pull her into my arms to let her cry it out, she’s punching at my chest asking me to let go but I don’t I wait until her body sags against mine, I wait until she’s stoped fighting, I wait until the tears stop. 

“Im sorry” I say “I know its not good enough but I really am sorry and I know that I have to try harder, but just know I love you and Sahara with all my heart and without you girls i’d be nothing I need you as much as you need me” 

She doesnt say anything just continues to breathe heavily 

“I love you Robyn”

“I love you too Zayn” She says looking up at me her blue eyes still teary. I bend my head down slightly and place a small kiss on her lips, I didnt plan on it but the kiss soon becomes heated as I pick Robyn up so she can wrap her legs round my waist. 

“I love you so much” she says breaking away 

I kiss her again making my way over the broken glass and plates careful not to step on any and take Robyn into the bedroom. I place her down on the bed and shower her with kisses all over her body. 

“Zayn make love to me” She says causing me to look up

It’s been a while with me training all night and her being with Sahara in the day its hard to have alone time. 

I dont say anything I just slowly take her top off, followed by her bra.

“Tonight we take things slow” I say kissing every part of exposed skin there is. I continue to take of her shorts and her underwear “always so ready for me” 

“will you hurry up” she says frustrated 

“so impatiant” I laguh

“Look I just want some hate sex here” she says and I cant help but smile “let all the tension go” I let her continue rambling before thrusting into her “Oh God”

“you want hate sex you get hate sex” I wink 

 

_*im not putting any sex scenes in yet but dont worry its coming*_

 

“I love you and Im sorry” I say as we both lay panting 

“I know I love you too and Im sorry for throwing things at you” she laughs

"I guess I can forgive you" I say pulling her closer so her head is resting on my chest and my head on her chin

Yeah we’re back to normal I think as she snuggles into me falling asleep, and I soon follow. 


End file.
